Little White Flowers & A Birthday Girl
by JateLostLove
Summary: JATE. TWOSHOT. FIRST FANFIC. Kate's birthday is coming up and Jack wants to do something special. He overhears....Bad summary
1. Chapter 1

Little White Flowers & A Birthday Girl Chapter 1 

Jack had been wandering half-mindedly through the jungle in search for a quiet place to clear his thoughts. Kate's birthday was coming and he had no idea what to do. He wanted to do something special, not the everyday thing. He found a large fruit tree in the shade of the jungle canopy. He sighed, "_Finally. A place to relax and clear my head."_ He thought to himself.

He slowly lowered himself to the ground and leaned against the trunk of the tree. He closed his eyes. The cool air around him felt good compared to the hot, sticky air of the beach. He would've gone to the caves, but with this warm, summer heat, it seemed everyone was there making them over-populated.

He sat and relaxed when he heard…… giggles? He snuck to the edge of some bushes and peered through to see Sun, Claire, and Kate sitting on blankets. They were painting each others nails, _most likely from Shannon's stash_ and sitting in a circle talking.

"Oh come on, Kate! You know you have the hots for him! Just admit it!" Claire said with an amused tone in her voice and a huge smile on her face. Kate turned a little red.

"Don't you deny it! There's nothing wrong with you and the doctor of the camp being totally in love with each other! Admit it!" Sun added

Jack gasped at that. Kate did love him? But he knew too well not to get his hopes up yet, Kate hadn't confirmed Sun's statement.

"Ok…. So maybe I do, but still- doesn't mean he likes me too." Kate replied. As soon as the words left her mouth Sun and Claire had given her a are-you-kidding? kind of look. But Jack, his heart leaped with joy.

"Now that we've established that- can you please finish my nails?" Kate implied it was time to move on.

"Sure. What type of flowers do you want on the thumbs?" Claire asked casually.

"Can you do Lillys? They're my favorite flower… they're simple, yet totally beautiful." Kate said with a glassy look over her eyes.

"Sure! They're the little white flowers right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah… the little white flowers…" Kate said absentmindedly.


	2. Chapter 2

Little White Flowers & A Birthday Girl Chapter 2 

Two weeks had passed….

Kate woke up to a sliver of sunlight cast across her tent coming from the slightly opened flap. Since it had been almost a year since the crash, everyone had lost count of the days, especially Kate.

"_Oh great… just another day." _Kate thought to herself.

Everyone had been acting strange around her lately. Sun wouldn't let her come near the garden, Kate hadn't seen Jack all week, whenever she went to pick fruit from her favorite tree someone would stop her and tell her Locke was already out getting fruit, something was definitely going on. But she passed it by like it was nothing.

Little did she know it was for a reason.

Today she was surprised when Rose approached her and asked her to join her in a walk through the jungle. Kate agreed, she never passed up a chance to walk through the peaceful, quiet jungle.

As they walked through the jungle they had some small talk, but other than that they were silent. After coming to a wall of bushes they sat for a rest. Kate was the first to speak.

"Rose, where are we headed?" Kate asked confused.

"Oh, no where really." Rose spoke particularly louder than needed.

"Ok well let's keep moving." Kate replied.

The second that they walked through the wall of plants everyone from the camp shouted "SURPRISE!" "Happy Birthday!" Kate nearly fell backwards. She looked around to see hundreds of little white flowers – Lillys lying all over. She also noticed the location of the party, around her favorite fruit tree. There was food set out and Charlie was playing music and singing. Kate spotted Claire and Sun standing off to the side, smiling. She ran up to them and hugged them. Then she looked at them and beamed a smile.

"Thank you so much. How did you-" she started.

"Not us…." Claire started to reply. Sun and Claire looked to their right.

Kate followed there gaze until her eyes landed on…. Jack.

"Really?" Kate asked quietly. Claire and Sun nodded.

Kate ran to Jack and hugged him tightly. When she finished she looked up at him and smiled her genuine smile. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Kate" He replied.

Their eyes locked and they both finally knew how the other felt.

Everyone at the party danced and sang and ate. They continued like this until Charlie sounded like a dying frog and Hurley passed out cold from too much dancing.

**FIN.**


End file.
